Optical fibers generally include coating resin layers for protecting glass fibers which are optical transmission media. For example, JP 2014-132075 A and JP 2014-95923 A describe resin compositions for coating optical fibers containing urethane (meth)acrylate oligomers. Moreover, an organic tin catalyst is used as a catalyst for synthesizing a urethane (meth)acrylate oligomer.